


Mami would be proud

by Firerocket123456



Category: Glee
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Memories, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: Brittany and her daughter, Tesla Lopez-Pierce, think back to some of the happiest memories they had as a way to remember Santana Lopez-Pierce.For Naya Rivera ❤️
Relationships: Artie Abrams & Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Marley Rose & Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose/Kitty Wilde, Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Rory Flanagan/Sugar Motta, Sam Evans & Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 20





	1. Home From The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first Glee story!!
> 
> I don’t know what I was thinking when I made this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brittany calms down Tesla when she hears her crying during the night, she decides to tell her about the time she and Santana brought Tesla home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my first Glee story. I don't know what I was thinking when I made this.
> 
> Please feel free to check out some of my other Glee stories if you haven't already.
> 
> I have made this for Naya Rivera. I miss her so much. May she rest in peace.
> 
> (1987 - 2020)

Brittany was sleeping peacefully, even though she was still trying to get over the tragic loss of her wife, Santana Lopez-Pierce. She wished that Santana hadn’t left her at such a young age, but sadly, she had. Even though she promised Brittany that they would never get divorced, since they loved each other so much, and there was no one better for either of them, Brittany was heartbroken when she received the news that her wife had sadly passed away. 

“I miss you so much, baby.” Brittany would normally whisper to the framed photograph of her and Santana in their bride dresses on the day they got married.

They both loved it so much. Every time they saw it, it touched their hearts.

Brittany was just getting to the same part of the dream she hated, (where she wished that Santana did not leave her) when she heard faint sobbing coming from the room across the hall.

She knew that her daughter, Tesla, was also feeling upset about Santana leaving her and Brittany knew exactly how she felt.

Brittany then got out of bed and padded to the door across the hall. She then opened it and was heartbroken at the sight of Tesla crying in bed. It made her want to cry too.

“What’s wrong, Tessie?” Brittany asked her daughter as she walked over to the bed and crouched down beside her child.

“Mama!” Tesla cried with tears running down her cheeks ”I want Mami!“ she added as she held her hands out.

“Oh, baby girl.” Brittany said softly, gently hushing, she lifts her daughter out of bed and cradles her beside her hip.

Brittany then began to rock her child as she bounced side to side, letting out a soft shushing sound as a way to comfort Tesla.

The cries don’t ease immediately but after about twenty-five to thirty-five seconds, the cries soften and turn from sobs to whimpers.

”Sscch, honey, it’s okay.“ Brittany cooed with a straight face as she tried to hold back the tears she wanted to cry ”There’s no need to cry, Tessie. Mama’s here.” She added as she swayed side to side, wanting to cry along with her daughter.

“I miss Mami!” Tesla sobbed as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I miss Mami too.” Brittany whispered as she sat on the bed, still holding her daughter. “I miss her so much, sweetheart.” she added as she rubbed relaxing circles around Tesla’s back.

“I want Mami to come back!” Tesla moaned as Brittany stroked her hair. “When will she come back?”

Brittany then froze. Her daughter had just asked a question she could not respond to. Now she really wanted to cry, as she did not want this to happen in the first place. Oh, how they both missed someone they loved so much.

“Babycakes, I don’t know how to say this, other than...” Brittany began but then stopped as she tried to process the sadness that was coming to her, as she already knew the answer to her daughter’s question. “She’s not coming back.” She added as then wiped a few tears away with her finger as she sniffed.

“What do you mean?” Tesla asked as Brittany wiped a few of her daughter’s tears away with her thumb. “What do you mean Mami isn’t coming back?”

Brittany sniffed in response. “I don’t know how to say this, sweetie, but...” Brittany then paused for a few seconds so she could gather up enough courage with what to say next. “Mami’s dead.”

“What?!” Tesla yelled in shock, making Brittany flinch as she held her in her arms. “Mami’s dead?!”

“Shhh, it’s okay, Tessie.” Brittany cooed as she kissed her daughter’s forehead. “Look at me. Look at me.”

But Tesla just frowned and looked down in sadness. Brittany had to do something. She couldn’t just let the girl she loved so much be sad for the rest of her life.

“Look at me.” Brittany said for the third time as she placed her hand on Tesla’s chin and moved her head up until she met her mother’s sparkly blue eyes. “OK, that’s good. Thank you. Now, listen Tess, you’re not the only one who misses Mami. I miss her too.”

Tesla sniffed as she continued to look at her blonde-haired mother. “You do?” she asked as she blinked, causing more tears to fall down.

“Yeah.” Brittany said in a soft tone “Don’t cry, angel.” she then cooed as she got some tissues out from the bedside table and wiped her daughter’s tears away. “Don’t cry, shhh.” she whispered as Tesla then eventually calmed down.

“I miss Mami a lot. But not as much as you.” Brittany lies. She obviously missed Santana the most. But she did feel that Tesla missed her as much as Brittany and everyone else in the family did. “But hey, baby boo,“ Brittany started as Tesla looked at her mother again after looking down for a few seconds ”Instead of us being sad that Mami is gone, let’s try and remember the good times we had together, when it was just the three of us.“

“That does sound nice.” Tesla said as she smiled a tiny bit, making Brittany smile too.

“Atta girl!” Brittany said with a smile as she pressed Tesla’s nose with a smile.

“And I don’t know if you remember this, but I do. It was the day we first brought you home from the hospital. I’ll never forget it.” Brittany then said as she decided to tell Tesla about the day, she and Santana first brought her home from the hospital.

****

Flashback

“You feeling okay?” Santana asked her wife softly after they had entered the house with Santana cradling a sleeping newborn baby girl in her arms. “You know, from all that pushing?” she added as Brittany quietly closed the door behind her so that she wouldn’t wake their child up.

“Yeah, I’m fine but that was a rough 8 hours.” Brittany responded in a matched volume as she and Santana sat on the couch with Brittany exhaling deeply. “I’m just glad that we’re now parents to this little bundle of joy.” She added as the two of them looked at the newborn wrapped in her blanket, adoring the sight of her sleeping peacefully.

“Just look at her, all bundled up.” Santana whispered as she and the blonde smiled at their daughter who cooed, making them chuckle ”Hi, bebé.“ Santana cooed as she moved a tiny bit of the blanket down from her chin to see all of her face and her eyes a tiny bit open as she was still sleepy ”We’re your mamás, and we love you so much.“

Tesla just made a straight face in response with droopy eyes as she was still sleepy and had no idea what her mother had just said, making Brittany and Santana chuckle.

“You’re so adorable.” Santana then crooned as she stroked her thumb across her daughter’s soft cheek. “I love you, mejillas dulces.”

“Shall we give Tessie a tour of the house?” Brittany asked her wife as she looked down at her newborn child with an open-mouthed smile. “Does that sound good?”

“Of course.” Santana responded as she looked back down at her daughter. ”Would you like that? Huh?” she then crooned as she also did an open-mouthed smile at Tesla who raised a little fist in response, which Santana carefully held with her hand and kissed it three times. “I’ll take that as a yes from our child.”

“Let’s go.” Brittany whispered softly as she and Santana carefully got off the couch as Santana was the one who was holding a newborn in her arms. So, Brittany decided to take over as she took Tesla from Santana’s arms.

“So, this is the living room.” Brittany said softly as she and Santana stood by the doorway and gestured around the room. “And this is the TV.” she added as she kneeled down by the TV and showed it to their child. “Yeah! TV! Can you say “TV”? Huh?” Brittany then teased as she leaned down and pecked her daughter’s forehead.

“When you get older, you’ll be able to watch whatever you want, and neither me nor Mama will be able to stop you.” Santana added as she smiled at their child along with her wife.

“And this is the kitchen.” Brittany then said as three of them entered the kitchen and began to walk around slowly. “Here is the fridge.” She then gestured to the refrigerator, giving Tesla a good view of it. “Just don’t eat too much. Or else you’ll be fat like Mami.” Brittany then teased as Santana grinned at her wife, pulling her closer for a peck on the lips.

“Very funny, babe.” Santana responded to her wife as she smiled at the newborn in Brittany’s arms. ”Don’t listen to her, novia. I’m not fat.” she added as she turned back to Brittany. “And your punishment, Mama, is changing Tessie’s after-dinner-diaper. You deserve it.”

Brittany exhaled through her nose as she shook her head slowly in response, smiling. “You may be laughing now, but I’ll get you back for this.”

“Do I seriously have to remind you who changed Tessie’s first like, 10 diapers while we were at the hospital?” Santana asked as Brittany swayed Tesla side to side. “You already got your revenge.”

“I offered to do the diaper changes but you insisted that you changed Tessie’s dirty diapers until we came back home.” Brittany added in a soft voice as she combed her fingers along Tesla’s head.

“And here we are back home, so, you might as well accept defeat.” Santana replied as she raised her arms in the air, gesturing to the furniture in the kitchen.

“I already have.” Brittany admitted as she bounced Tesla slightly before pressing a kiss to Tesla’s forehead. “Our baby may be only three days old but I can already tell that we’re gonna be great parents to this adorable little girl.”

****

“That’s what happened when I got home from the hospi-tal?” Tesla asked her mama, pronouncing ‘hospital’ correctly, but in a funny way that made Brittany giggle.

“Yeah, that’s what happened when we got you home from the hospital, honey pie.” Brittany replied to her daughter as she held the scrunched tissue in her hand and nuzzled Tesla’s head softly. “After that, I changed your next dirty diaper, then me and Mami both gave you a bath, I fed you and then we both put you into your bassinet. It was so heart-warming, just seeing you sleep peacefully.”

“Can you tell me any other stories, Mama?” Tesla asked her mother as she looked into Brittany’s eyes. “Please?”

“OK, let me think.” Brittany responded as she thought for a few seconds. It wasn’t hard to think of happy memories that the three of them had had in the past “Ooh, do you want me to tell you about the time you made your first ever appearance on Mama’s talk show, ‘Fondue For Two’?“

“Yes, please!” Tesla exclaimed cheerfully as Brittany chuckled at her daughter’s excitement. “Please tell me, Mama!”

It was clear that Tesla really wanted to know what happened, since she used to love appearing on Fondue For Two when her parents asked her if she wanted to make an appearance.

Brittany giggled slightly as she kissed Tesla’s cheek. “OK, sweetheart, here’s what happened.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't how I was able to complete the first chapter. But somehow, I did. The second chapter is coming out soon. Wish me luck, guys. I'm going to need it. Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want if you haven't already. And please feel free to check out some of my other Glee stories if you haven't already.


	2. Fondue For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany tells Tesla about her first ever appearance on her internet talk show, Fondue For Two.
> 
> With Quinn, Rachel, Lucy, Kurt, Blaine, and Eliza coming to visit them at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter!!
> 
> I’m sorry it’s been over two months since I’ve edited, but I’m still trying to recover from the fact that Naya sadly left us.
> 
> She may be gone, but she will always remain a legend, and the memories of her will never be forgotten.
> 
> Rest in peace, Naya Rivera.
> 
> (1987 - 2020)

Flashback

"FONDUE FOR TWO! FONDUE FOR TWO! THAT’S SOME HOT DISH! FONDUE FOR TWO!"

”It’s so nice to see you guys again.“ Brittany said into the camera as she and Santana sat in their bedroom with Tesla in Santana’s arms ”It’s been 3 weeks since we’ve.. uploaded.. and put makeup on.“ she added as she and Santana chuckled

“Yeah, it feels great to be back.“ Santana added as she cradled their daughter gently in her arms whilst looking at the camera along with her wife, as they sat in the master bedroom recording Brittany’s internet talk show, Fondue For Two.

”Um, we’re now parents.“ Brittany announced with a smile as she placed her hands on her legs as her eyes turned to her left as she adored the sight of Santana holding their child

”Yay!“ Santana teased as Brittany giggled at her funny comment

”Um, so yeah,“ Brittany added as she looked at their daughter who was being cradled by Santana ”And, this is our daughter.“

”Say hi to the camera.“ Santana cooed in a baby voice to her child as she kissed her forehead ”Her name is Tesla Riley Lopez-Pierce.“ Santana then said as she explained her newborn daughter’s name ”And this is her first appearance on ‘Fondue For Two’. Which I really think should be called ‘Fondue For Three’, since there’s three of us.“ she added as she pointed at her wife, herself, and her daughter.

”No.” Brittany disagreed ”Anyway, our baby is on the show, because we just want to introduce her to you guys, and talk about the birth. I really hope we don’t start crying, because it took us both two hours to do our makeup.“ she added as she and Santana chuckled ”Clearly, because we were taking care of her. And, she has just been so adorable, we literally can not take our eyes off her.“

”Yeah, just wook at her cute widdle tubby teeks!“ Santana cooed in a baby voice as she kissed Tesla’s cheeks ”Britt, do you wanna tell everyone about Tesla, or shall I?“

”I think we should both, but at different times.“ Brittany suggested, which made Santana agree immediately ”I’ll go first.“

”So, you might be used to seeing past ‘Fondue For Two’ episodes, which had me with a pregnant belly, well, this is the result of that.“ Brittany said with a smile as she leaned over and pressed a little kiss to their daughter’s forehead ”Tesla Riley Lopez-Pierce was born 21 days ago, at the hospital, and she was born healthy, which we are both glad about.“ Brittany began as she explained the day their daughter was born ”I was in labor for about 8 hours, which is the average time for a first-time mom. Babe?“

”And the others, those being our friends Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel and Quinn’s daughter, Lucy, along with Kurt and Blaine’s daughter, Eliza, got to meet her.“ Santana added as she held Tesla’s hand ”Here is the footage of Rachel and Quinn meeting her.“

****

AT THE HOSPITAL

”Hey.“ Rachel said with a smile to Santana and Brittany as she and Quinn entered the hospital room that showed Santana patting Tesla’s back a few times, as she sat in a chair that was next to the hospital bed, and Brittany fixing her bra, and was handed Tesla back a few seconds later

”How is she?“ Rachel then asked as Quinn held their one-year-old daughter in her arms

”She’s doing great.“ Santana replied as she smiled at her newborn child and combed her fingers through her head ”You wanna hold her?“ 

”Of course.“ Rachel replied as Brittany handed Tesla over to the brunette very carefully ”She’s beautiful.“ she then whispered 

”Hi.“ Rachel then whispered as she swayed side to side as she held her new niece ”I’m your Auntie Rachel. It’s nice to meet you. This is your Auntie Quinn.“ she added as Quinn took a few steps forward and smiled at the newborn

”Hey.“ Quinn cooed as she rocked Lucy slightly ”You’re so cute. And we can’t wait until you get older, then you’ll be able to spend more time with us, and your cousin, Lucy.“

”Look, Lulu, this is your baby cousin. Now, you’re no longer the youngest in the family.“ Rachel cooed to her daughter softly as she then handed Tesla to Quinn, with a bit of Santana’s help since they were both holding a child, and was sorted in a few seconds ”How does that feel, monkey? Huh?“ she then asked Lucy as she cradled her and Quinn’s one-year-old daughter beside her hip

Lucy cooed in response as Rachel nuzzled her head softly and kissed her cheek

”Yeah!“ Rachel cooed as she smiled at her daughter as she held her baby’s wiggling fist

”OK, little one, I say it’s about time you went back to your Mama.“ Quinn then said as she handed her niece back to Brittany who carefully cradled her in her arms

”Thanks.“ Brittany whispered as she smiled at her daughter ”Hello, again.“ she then cooed at her child, smiling

”You two are just the best.“ Rachel said softly as she nuzzled Lucy’s head again ”And we actually have something we want to give Tesla.“

Rachel then pulled a pink stuffed unicorn out of her handbag and handed it over to Santana ”Here. It’s a unicorn.“

”Thanks a lot, Berry.“ Santana replied as she smiled down at Brittany and her daughter ”Auntie Rachel got this for you, cariño. You want me to burn it?“

”Babe.“ Brittany said with a straight face as she could not accept what her wife had just said

She was obviously joking, but sometimes she took things too seriously.

”Well, we’re gonna go now, but I think Kurt, Blaine, and Eliza will be here soon.“ Quinn said a few minutes later as she took Lucy back after begging Rachel by doing sad puppy eyes ”It was so nice meeting the new member of our family, and it was also nice for the camera man to record all of this.“

”’Kay, guys. See you soon.“ Santana said from the chair as she combed her fingers on Tesla’s head

Quinn and Rachel then exited the hospital room, closing the door behind them

”OK, now we gotta wait for Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, and big cousin Eliza to come see you, baby boo.“ Brittany then cooed as she kissed Tesla’s cheek

”You can turn the camera off now.“ Santana said to the camera man as the footage of Rachel and Quinn’s visit came to an end

****

Quinn and Rachel chuckled softly as they paused the video for a few seconds, with Lucy on Quinn’s front with her blonde mother’s arms wrapped around her

”That’s you, baby.“ Rachel cooed to her daughter as Lucy smiled in response ”Yeah! Who is it? Hmm? It’s you!“ she then tapped Lucy’s nose, making her daughter laugh

”That’s enough, babe.“ Quinn said to her wife, turning to face her after inhaling the aroma of a one-year-old baby ”I may be your wife, we both may be mothers to this sweet little girl, but sometimes, you just get too excited about her.“ 

”OK, true.“ Rachel agreed ”But you do the same things I do when either one of us is with her.“ she then pointed out

”Touché.“ Quinn replied ”Shall we continue watching?“ 

”Of course. I want to see Blaine, Kurt, and Eliza meeting Tesla.“ Rachel responded excitedly

”Then let’s continue watching.“ Quinn said as she pressed the space bar again

****

”So that was the footage of our friends Rachel and Quinn Berry-Fabray, and their daughter Lucy, meeting our little girl.“ Brittany said into the camera ”In case you are wondering where she is, Santana is just changing Tessie’s diaper, but she should be back in a few minutes, which also explains why I’m holding her pacifier. Anyway, I should say this before I play the footage of Blaine, Kurt, and Eliza visiting us, we were unable to get footage of our other friends meeting Tessie, like Marley, Kitty, Mercedes, Sam, et cetera. And that’s because the camera died. But we were able to get photos of them holding her on our phones, which our friends have kindly sent to us, here are some of them.”

The photos of Tesla being held by the others then appeared on the screen. First, Marley, then Kitty, then Tina, then Artie, then Mike, then Sam, and then Mercedes.

”Ah, she’s back.“ Brittany said after all the photos had been shown on screen, and saw Santana coming back into the master bedroom as she held Tesla in her arms

”Yep, I’m back guys.“ Santana added softly as she sat back down in the chair with a smile ”Just changed Tessie’s diaper, which I presume my beautiful wife already told you.“

”I did.“ Brittany replied to the love of her life ”And I wasn’t talking about you, I was talking about Tessie.“ she then said as she leaned over and took Tesla into her own arms ”Hi, gorgeous!“ she pressed a kiss to Tesla’s cheek after placing the pacifier back into her mouth

”While Brittany has fun with our daughter, here is the footage of our friends Blaine and Kurt, and their daughter Eliza, meeting our little girl.“ Santana spoke into the camera as she then played the video of Kurt and Blaine meeting Tesla

****

”Hey, you guys.“ Blaine opened the hospital room door with Kurt standing behind as he held their almost-three-year-old daughter’s hand ”Aw, she looks adorable.“

”I’m more adorable, Papa.“ Eliza protested as the adults chuckled ”She’s just a baby.“

Blaine nodded in agreement ”Yes, you are.“ he obviously had to agree with his daughter, as did Kurt ”But your new cousin is third place, because Lucy is second.“

”How rude.“ Santana replied from the hospital chair as she shook her head slowly in disbelief

”You guys wanna come meet her?“ Brittany asked the three of them as she held Tesla’s hand as she remained sitting in her hospital bed

”Well, of course.“ Kurt responded as he closed the door and walked over to them, along with Blaine and their daughter ”That’s why we’re here.“ he added as they giggled

”Ok, here you go.“ Brittany whispered softly as she handed Tesla to Blaine as Kurt crouched down and held Eliza’s hand smiling at her

”Wow.“ Blaine whispered as he held his niece in his arms ”She is so sweet. Hi, there. I’m your Uncle Blaine. It’s so nice to finally meet you in person after that heartwarming photo of you in your Mama’s arms. It was delightful, and so is this.“

”That might be a little bit too much, babe.“ Kurt whispered loud enough for his husband to hear, snapping him out of his attention to his new niece and to his husband

”Oh, uh...“ Blaine cleared his throat ”Yeah, I guess it is. You wanna hold her now?“

”Sure.“ Kurt replied as Blaine then handed Tesla to him, then carefully adjusting the position he held her ”Hello, there. I’m your Uncle Kurt. I’ve just met you for a few seconds, but you are one of my favourite people in the entire world.“ he then cooed ”And this,“ Kurt then crouched down to Eliza once again ”Is your cousin Eliza. Say, hi to your new cousin Liz.“ he added as he used one out of many nicknames he and Blaine used for their daughter

”Hi.“ Eliza whispered ”It’s very nice to meet you.“ she then kissed her new cousin’s forehead, making her squirm a tiny bit, making the adults in the room wonder if the baby was ok.

”Is she cold?“ Kurt asked Blaine who shrugged in response

But then Tesla began to cry, and Kurt had a worried look on his face

”Quick, give her here.“ Santana ordered as she got out of her chair, and Kurt took immediate action and carefully handed Tesla over to Santana as Blaine covered Eliza’s ears

”It’s okay, miel,“ Santana whispered softly as she laid one hand on her head and the other supporting her bottom as she carefully cradled her beside her hip ”It’s ok, bebé, Mami’s here.“ Santana then began to sway side to side

”I know.“ she then whispered as she carried her around the room whilst bouncing her at a practised ease ”I know. You’re really tired and hungry. Well, don’t worry, shh, shh. It’s alright, my love. Mama is going to give you some milk, and then you’ll calm down. And that is a promise.“ 

Santana then handed Tesla to Brittany who had already unhooked her bra and then began to nurse Tesla ”You guys might wanna cover Eliza’s eyes.“ Brittany then whispered to Kurt and Blaine as they all knew that breastfeeding in front of a child would make them feel uncomfortable.

So Blaine and Kurt covered Tesla’s eyes, with one hand each.

”Gimmie the camera, camera man.“ Santana then rudely said to the camera man as she took the camera to view her face ”Hey, guys, it’s me, Santana Lopez-Pierce.“ she chuckled ”I just wanted to say that I’m so happy to now be a mother and that my beautiful wife and I are now parents to our beautiful little daughter. I would show you guys Brittany, but as you guys know, she’s a little busy right now. But the two of us together are just so happy to be parents after waiting for this day for such a long time.“ she added ”Kurt, Blaine, do you guys have anything you want to say?“

”Well, we’re very proud to be uncles to another member of the family.“ Kurt began as Blaine picked up Eliza ”The first time we became uncles was when our friend, Quinn Berry-Fabray, gave birth to Lucy Ava Finn Berry-Fabray. We know that Finn is a boy’s name, but Quinn and Rachel decided to use the name Finn as one of Lucy’s middle names as a way to honour our friend, my brother, Finn Hudson. I miss you so much, man.“

”And we hope all will be well over the years.“ Blaine added as Kurt let him say a few words ”Our daughter may be the oldest cousin, but Tesla will always be very special to all of us, since she is the newest member of the family.” 

”M’kay, I think it’s best if we go now, so we can let Brittany and Santana take care of Tesla.“ Kurt then said as he and Blaine headed for the door ”Plus, our little girl could use some McDonald’s, because she’s lovin’ it!“

”Terrible joke.” Blaine whispered as he shook his head

”I agree.“ Kurt agreed with his husband as he closed the door 

”And back to me.“ Santana said with a giggle as she turned the camera to show her face ”I just wanted to let you guys know that Fondue For Two will not be coming to an end any time soon. We will be continuing the talk show for many years to come, since Brittany thinks she will love to make many appearances, and I agree. I just thought you would like to know that our friends Kitty and Marley are the godmothers. Just throwing that out there in case you wanted to know. I know there is meant to be a godmother and a godfather, but they insisted, and surprisingly, the others were okay with that. And--“

Santana was then interrupted by Tesla’s cooing as she pulled away from Brittany’s breast, with Brittany stroking her thumb across her tiny hands, making Santana chuckle ”Aw, just look at her.“ she then cooed as the camera showed Tesla in Brittany’s arms ”Say hi to the camera, novia.“

”She can say hi after I’m finished burping her.” Brittany replied to her wife as she gently patted Tesla‘s back, with every burp making her parents chuckle

But then Santana couldn’t stop giggling after Tesla turned to look at Brittany as she was still being burped, and ended up burping in her face, making Brittany scrunch her face, then smile as she also found it amusing.

”Yes, thank you for burping in my face, baby.“ Brittany crooned as she smiled at her daughter ”Real funny.“

”It definitely is!“ Santana agreed, even though Brittany was being sarcastic ”I’m so glad we got that on video!“

”Just one question,“ the camera guy asked as he had not spoken for absolutely ages and had been wanting to say something for a while

”What?“ Santana asked the camera man as she turned to him after tucking her hair behind her ear 

”Do I still get paid?“

”Shut up!“

****

”So that was the footage of Blaine, Kurt, and Eliza meeting Tessie, and we hope they enjoyed it.“ Brittany said into the camera as she ran her thumb across Tesla’s cheek ”Which they obviously did.“

”We’re sorry this wasn’t a normal episode of ‘Fondue For Two’,“ Santana apologised to the viewers ”But we hope you guys enjoyed meeting our daughter, who we hope to raise well. And if you want her to be on more episodes of this show, let us know down in the comment section below.“

”I’ve been Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce.“ Brittany then added as she began to come to an end

”I’ve been Santana Lopez-Pierce.“ Santana added as she smiled at her wife and daughter

”And I’ve been Tesla Riley Lopez-Pierce.“ Brittany cooed in a baby voice to make it seem that Tesla was speaking which made Santana chuckle. She always thought of her wife as one of the funniest people she had ever met.

”Bye, you guys.“ Brittany said as she waved

Santana giggled ”Bye!“

"FONDUE FOR TWO!“

****

”Wow, that’s us.“ Blaine asked Kurt in amazement as the two men and Eliza watched the Fondue For Two video on YouTube ”I’m shocked.“

”Quit exaggerating.“ Kurt said to his husband in response as Eliza sat on his lap ”We all love it.“

”Yeah!“ Eliza agreed “Even though I’m cuter.“

”I don’t think everyone will agree with that, sweetie.“ Blaine replied to his daughter ”They’re more interested in your cousin now.“

”But at least I’m the oldest cousin.” Eliza pointed out which made her dads nod in agreement 

”True.“ Kurt agreed ”You are older than Lucy by a year and a few months, and you are older than Tesla by two years and eleven months.“

”Yay!“ Eliza cheered as she threw her hands up in the air ”I’m so happy to be the oldest!“

Kurt and Blaine chuckled in response

****

”So, that was my first appearance on ‘Fondue For Two’?“ Tesla asked Brittany after she had told her daughter the story

”Yeah, pretty cool, right?“ Brittany asked Tesla with a smile as she pressed her lips to her little girl’s forehead ”I love you so much.“ 

”I love you too, Mama.“ Tesla responded as Brittany then bundled her in her arms ”But how do you know what Auntie Rachel, Auntie Quinn, Lucy, Uncle Blaine, Uncle Kurt, and Eliza said whilst watching the video?”

”They told me what they said, because your cousins made them laugh.“ Brittany answered back, making Tesla smile 

”What was my first word?“ she then asked

”Hmm?“ Brittany hummed as she didn’t quite hear what her daughter had asked her

”What was my first word, Mama?“ Tesla repeated, making a big smile appear on Brittany’s face

”Your first word was ‘Mama’.“ Brittany said to her daughter as she rocked her in her arms slightly

”That’s you!“ Tesla exclaimed as she pointed at Brittany

”Yes, it is!“ Brittany exclaimed back ”Only you didn’t say it to me.“

”Then who did I say it to?“ Tesla then asked Brittany who just smiled in response

”Do you really want to know?“ Brittany teased her daughter, even though she already knew the answer

”Yes! Please!“ Tesla yelled loudly, making Brittany flinch

”Shhh, Tessie, volume.“ Brittany crooned as she stroked Tesla’s locks

”Now, are you sure you want to know who you said ‘Mama’ to?“ she then teased

”Yes!“ Tesla replied with an impatient look on her face

”Ok,“ Brittany answered back with a chuckle as she adjusted the position she held Tesla

”Here’s what happened.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!  
>    
> I really wish Naya didn’t sadly leave us, but at least she died a hero’s death.  
>    
> This is dedicated to Naya, since she played my favourite character on Glee - Santana Lopez-Pierce.  
>    
> Even though Naya is gone, she will always remain a legend.  
>    
> (1987 - 2020)


	3. First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany tells Tesla the time she said her very first word, only not to her mothers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the third chapter!!
> 
>   
> I’m sorry it’s been over a month since I’ve added a chapter, but I’m still trying to get over the fact that Naya has left us, and I don’t think I ever will.
> 
>   
> But she will always be remembered as a hero, and the memories of her will never be forgotten.

Flashback 

Santana and Brittany sighed as they sat up in bed, with their heads up against the head rest. They were exhausted after a very long night, due to Tesla’s crying and wailing. But she had only cried about four times last night, making Santana and Brittany go twice each.

But in their own daughter’s defence, she was only 10 months old.

”You feeling okay, Britt?“ Santana asked the love of her life as she pulled more duvet over them. ”You look exhausted.“

”I am.“ Brittany responded as sat shifted her position upwards slightly. ”And the doctor put me on bed rest. I meant to tell you yesterday, but I forgot.“

”Oh, right. I see.“ Santana replied as she held her wife’s hand. ”I can see why you decided to go calm Tessie though. You love her so much. As much as I do.“

”Yeah, I wasn’t just gonna let you calm her down four times in a row.“ Brittany agreed as she nodded. ”I love her just as much as you do.“

”True.“ Santana said ”And at least we have our babysitter who we don’t trust.“ she added as she rang a bell which made Rachel come into the room.

”Where’d you get a bell?“ Rachel asked Santana as that was the first time Brittany and Santana had asked for her assistance without yelling at a volume that wouldn’t wake their child up.

”App store.“ Santana replied to Rachel as she showed the brunette her phone screen that had an old school bell on it. ”Me and my beautiful wife would like some toffee and vanilla ice cream. Please get us some.“

”Yes, mistresses.“ Rachel sighed as she headed for the kitchen.

”Nice one, babe.“ Brittany whispered as she twitched her face, making Santana smile.

”Thanks, Britt.“ Santana answered back as they kissed each other on the lips.

****

”OK, I got you your ice cream, toffee and vanilla, with little chocolate sprinkles. Thought I would be kind and add something you both love with your ice cream.“ Rachel announced a few minutes later as she entered the master bedroom with two bowls of ice cream.

”Yes, thank you, Rachel,“ Santana answered back as she handed Brittany her bowl of ice cream and then took her own. ”Now, please go.“

”Yes, your highness.“ Rachel replied as she headed for the door, only to have the three of them be disturbed by Tesla’s crying from the baby monitor.

”I’ll go.“ Santana exhaled through her nose as she was about to get out of bed to go calm Tesla down, when Rachel stopped her.

”I can do it for you. I’m a master at calming babies down.“ Rachel said proudly. ”After all, me and Quinn have spent almost over two years, taking care of our little girl.”

”Thanks, Rachel, but I got this.“ Santana replied as she headed for the door, with Rachel blocking her way out.

”You guys don’t trust me with your baby, do you?“ Rachel then realised as she finally figured out the answer as to why they didn’t want her near their daughter.

”It’s not that we don’t trust you,“ Brittany answered back to the Broadway star as Santana moved some of her blonde hair behind her neck. ”It’s just--“

”We do.“ Santana interrupted as they both nodded their heads in agreement.

”I cannot believe this.“ Rachel exclaimed as she raised her hands. ”I’m also a mother, and I find it very hard to believe.“

”Well, you shouldn’t.“ Brittany answered back as Rachel turned to her. ”Because you just heard those words come out of our mouthes.“

”If you really want to babysit Tessie, be my guest.“ Santana then said with her hands on her hips as she turned around and got back into bed.

”Ok, I know what to do.“ Rachel stood by the doorway as she held the door handle. ”If she’s hungry, I will give her a bottle, if she cries, I will hold her and calm her down, and if she needs her diaper changing, I’ll just change her diaper.“ she added as she left the room, exhaling as she headed for the nursery.

”You feeling okay?“ Santana asked Brittany as she stroked her thumb across her cheek as if she were their baby.

”Hmm, stop that.“ Brittany giggled as she waved her hands at her wife. ”Now I know how it makes Tesla feel. I love it when she never stops giggling whilst one of us does it to her.“

”Yeah, she loves it.“ Santana agreed as she felt proud of herself. ”Just like how I love you.“ she then said as she leaned in closer and kissed Brittany’s cheek, which then turned into them kissing each other on the lips.

****

”Hey, how are you doing?“ a voice asked Rachel later that day as she saw Rachel shaking a bottle of milk in the kitchen for Tesla.

”Tina, what are you doing here?“ Rachel asked her friend later that day as she was confused as to why Tina Cohen-Chang was at Santana and Brittany’s house, when they hadn’t mentioned that Tina would be coming over.

”Um, I just decided to come by.” Tina explained as she raised her arms ”You know, just to see if you need any help.“

Rachel then turned around slowly with a straight face. ”Santana and Brittany phoned you and asked you to come here, to check up on me, didn’t they?“ she questioned.

”Not exactly true.“ Tina corrected as she pointed at Rachel. ”So did Quinn, and, well, basically everybody.“

”What is wrong with all of you?“ Rachel complained as she put her free hand on her head, and closed her eyes. ”I’m a mother to an almost two-year-old baby. Just a few more months! How irresponsible do you all think I am with Brittany and Santana’s baby?“

”We don’t think you’re irresponsible, at all, Rachel.“ Tina replied as she took a step closer. ”We think you’re extremely fun-loving.“ she added slowly with a smile

”I’m not stupid, Tina.“ Rachel answered back. ”That is just the nicest thing you could say to cover up the word ”irresponsible.“

”Hmm.“ Tina hummed as she raised her eyebrows. ”You might have more intelligent than we all thought.“

****

”I’m getting a little hungry.” Santana announced as she pulled the duvet covers over herself and Brittany.

”You want me to do it this time?“ Brittany asked her wife as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

”Sure.“ Santana replied as Brittany rang the bell on her wife’s phone.

”It really is fun!“ Brittany chuckled as she handed Santana her phone back.

”It is.” Santana agreed ”And now you have also won the opportunity to see an annoyed Rachel Berry walk into the room again.“ she added as she pointed at the door.

”What?“ Rachel asked the two of them in an annoyed voice, making Brittany chuckle.

”Could you please be a lamb, and get us a little snack?“ Santana asked as she sat up in bed.

”You sure you don’t want your secret spy to do it for you?“ Rachel asked in response as she folded her arms. ”I know what you two did.“

”What are you talking about?“ Brittany asked the brunette as Santana moved a few strands of her hair away from her eyes.

”Oh, please. I know what you two did.” Rachel exclaimed. ”You had to have Tina stop by to try and take my place? I’ve already told the director I’ve taken the rest of the day off to watch your baby.“

”We do trust you.“ Santana responded with a raised eyebrow.

”But not a lot.“ Brittany added as they both shook their heads.

”You were a terrible waitress at the Spotlight Diner, now please get us a snack.“ Santana ordered as Rachel looked up in disbelief.

Then the room filled with Tesla’s cries coming through the baby monitor once again, making Rachel just stand by Santana and Brittany’s bed, not moving at all.

”Excuse me while I go take care of your baby, then I’ll go get you your snack, then you two can insult me even more for the rest of the day.“ Rachel said as she exited the master bedroom, heading for Tesla’s nursery.

”I don’t know about you, but there’s no way I’m eating whatever she brings us.“ Brittany shook her head as Santana chuckled, kissing her cheek in response.

”Hey, Tesla,“ Rachel said over the baby monitor as it lit up. ”Oh, it’s okay. Auntie Rachel’s here. Shh. Let’s get you changed.“ she added as Santana and Brittany listened to what she was saying. ”Your mami and mama say they trust me, but they’re full of the same stuff your diaper is.“

”Well, now I feel bad.“ Brittany said to her wife as she licked her lips.

”Well, we don’t really trust her, so don’t feel to bad, Britt.“ Santana replied as she stroked her hand across Brittany’s cheek, making the love of her life smile.

”But I’m here for you, and I would never let anything happen to you because your Auntie Rachel loves you so much.“ Rachel cooed through the baby monitor.

”Mama.“ said a voice coming from someone that made Brittany and Santana go wide eyed, and start to wonder.

”Was that Tessie’s first word?“ Brittany asked Santana as she blinked numerous times.

”Mama.“ Tesla repeated in a happy voice, making Santana and Brittany look at each other, with Brittany picking up the baby monitor and hold it close between them to listen closely.

”Oh, no, sweetie, I’m not your mama.“ Rachel said to her niece. ”Your mama is the nice lady we’re gonna go see right now, so I can rub this in her face!“

Brittany and Santana couldn’t believe it. Rachel has just owned them in the worst way possible.

”Do you heat that, suckers? She called me mama.“ Rachel added proudly as Santana and Brittany squeezed their eyes, and scrunched up their faces, as they were preparing themselves for what Rachel would brag about, for many years to come.

****

”I said my first word to Auntie Rachel instead of you?“ Tesla asked Brittany as her mother rocked her daughter with her knees.

”Yep.“ Brittany responded, popping the ‘P’. ”You called Auntie Rachel ‘Mama’ after she had changed your diaper. And she did not stop bragging about it for ages.“

”Wow. I’m sorry, Mama.“ Tesla apologized as she cuddled in closer to Brittany.

”Do you mean me, or Auntie Rachel?“ Brittany teased as Tesla giggled with two of them rubbing noses. ”Anyway, I’m getting tired. More stories that happened in the past tomorrow?“ Brittany then asked as she yawned.

”No!” Tesla disagreed. ”More stories now!“

”Okay, okay.“ Brittany whispered loudly as she did a loud yawn. ”Do you want me to tell you about the time you spent the day with Mami while I was at my dance studio?“ 

”How do you know what happened?“ Tesla asked her blonde mother as Brittany places her arms behind her daughter’s back.

”Mami told me everything that happened every time it was just the two of you together. And, I mean everything.”

”Please tell me one of her most favourite days with me!“ Tesla begged as Brittany thought.

”Ooh, that’s tough.“ Brittany replied as she continued to think. ”She loved spending every second of every day with you. Although, there was one time when I asked to take the rest of the day off work, because Mami phoned me because she ordered me to come home and see what you had learned to do.”

”What was it?“ Tesla asked her mother as she smiled at her little girl.

”Do you really want to know?“ Brittany teased as she leaned in closer to her daughter’s face. ”Do you really want to know, my cute little baby?“

”Yeah!“ Tesla answered back, making Brittany chuckle.

”Okay. Wo-hoah!“ Brittany yelled happily as she and Tesla lied on the three-year-old girl’s bed.

”Here’s why I left my dance studio early to take the rest of the day off.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the third chapter!!
> 
> The fourth chapter is coming out soon!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> I’ve got chapters four and five planned out, so if you want me to do anything you want me to add for future chapters, please let me know by commenting down below.


	4. Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany tells Tesla about the time she rushed back home from her dance studio to finally see Tesla learn how to crawl, reflecting on one of the happiest memories that she and Santana both experienced together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fourth chapter!!
> 
> I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated this. I've just been busy with my other Glee stories.
> 
> And I'm still mourning the death of Naya Rivera. May she rest in peace. (1987 - 2020)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories if you haven't checked them out already!!

Flashback

“Hi, bebita!” Santana cooed as she leaned over by Tesla’s crib, gasping with a smile as she gently lifted the seven-month-old baby up into the air, then cradling her beside her hip. “I missed you so much. Now, let’s get you dressed. Then you can go see Mama.” she then planted a kiss to her cheek as she headed for the changing table.

Santana then gently placed Tesla down on the changing pad, tickling her small pink unicorn pyjamas with her finger, as she did an open-mouthed smile, chuckling at her daughter’s giggles.

Santana then changed Tesla’s diaper, getting her little girl dressed into a pink onesie, then tickling her cheek with her finger before taking her back into her arms, with Tesla smiling as she and Santana rubbed noses.

Brittany couldn’t stop smiling as she heard Santana walking down the stairs slowly, kissing Tesla’s hand as she went down each step, making her almost spill her orange juice as she giggled slightly at the sound of Tesla laughing as Santana wriggled her fingers on the unicorn with wings on her pink onesie.

“Hey, Mama, look who’s here!” Santana kissed Tesla’s head as she entered the kitchen to see Brittany sitting at the table, wearing a white hoodie, black leggings, and white trainers, as she ate her bread with chocolate spread.

“Hi, my little sugar puff!” Brittany cooed in response as she took Tesla from Santana’s arms, giving her kisses on both of her cheeks. “Me and Mami missed you so much. You look so cute in your outfit. Yes, you do! Yes, you do!”

Brittany then kissed Tesla’s nose, placing her down in her high chair so Santana could feed her some mashed pears, which was something that the two mothers knew their daughter loved a lot.

“You look hot.” Brittany kindly said to her wife as she adored the sight of Santana feeding Tesla her breakfast.

Santana was wearing the same light blue dress she wore when she, Brittany, and Quinn sang backup for Roderick when he auditioned for the Glee club singing ‘Mustang Sally.’

“Thanks.” Santana replied gleefully as she shoved another spoonful of mashed pears into Tesla’s mouth. “You do, too.” she added at the sight of Brittany’s clothes. “Gonna bust up some dance moves like a pro, like you normally do?” Santana then asked with a grin.

“Of course, I am.” Brittany answered back as she took another sip of her orange juice which was almost empty. “Are you gonna be a good mami and take care of our little baby, whom I will miss, until I get back?”

“Yes. Of course, I will.” Santana said slowly in response as she looked at Brittany, then turned her head back to their daughter who was cooing for attention, making Santana shove another spoonful of mashed pears into her mouth.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. I’d better get going. Don’t wanna be late.” Brittany then finished her orange juice, swallowed her last piece of bread with chocolate spread, then got up to kiss the two loves of her life after wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“Bye, my little cutie pie.” Brittany rhymed as she nuzzled her daughter’s head softly, then pecking Santana on the lips.

“See you later, Britt.” Santana called from the kitchen after Brittany had stepped out of the front door.

“See you later, babe.”

****

“One… two…” Santana cooed as she covered her eyes with her hands over her face, as she played with Tesla on her baby play mat. “Peek-a-boo! Yay!” she exclaimed as she clapped her hands with Tesla giggling. “Do you want mami to do it again?”

Tesla cooed in response as Santana covered her eyes with her hands again.

“One… two… peek-a-boo!”

Tesla laughed as Santana tickled her feet with her fingers, making Santana giggle along with her.

“Mami loves you, cariño!” Santana cooed as she ran her finger along Tesla’s foot, making her daughter smile. “Me and Mama love you more than you could ever imagine.”

Tesla kicked her little legs in response, making Santana chuckle as she planted a kiss to her nose.

“I have a surprise for you.” Santana then announced as she leaned over, grabbing Tesla’s pink stuffed unicorn. “It’s Sparkle!” she crooned as she handed Tesla her stuffed animal, making Tesla laugh with joy.

Santana couldn’t stop smiling as she watched her daughter put some of Sparkle’s cheek in her mouth, making Santana think she was trying to kiss her stuffed animal. She and Brittany knew how much Tesla loved Sparkle and how Tesla had been trying to kiss her friend after she had seen her two moms peck each other on the lips after reuniting with one another when either Santana had arrived back home from the Spotlight Diner or when Brittany have arrived back home from their dance studio. Even though they were both happy when they got to spend the day with their daughter at home, they still missed the other love of their life while they were away from the house for a specific amount of time.

“I bet you miss Mama, huh Tessie?” Santana asked as she picked Tesla up off her play mat and cradled her beside her hip. “Well, don’t worry. She misses you, too. But she’ll be back soon. And today is Friday, which means you get two days with both us. How lucky is that?”

Tesla placed her little fist on Santana’s arm in response, making Santana smile gleefully as she pressed her lips to her daughter’s forehead.

“I love you, too.” Santana cooed as she smiled at her daughter as she swayed side to side. “More than you could ever imagine.”

Tesla just cooed back in response, making Santana chuckle as she brushed her thumb across her cheek.

“You were so wished for, Tessie. Which is why me and Mama love you so much.” Santana added before pressing a kiss to Tesla’s forehead. “But now let’s change your diaper, Señorita Stinkums.”

****

“Hey, babe, what’s up?” Brittany asked Santana as she spoke to her on her phone while on her lunch break. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, Britt, everything’s fine.” Santana said in response. “But you’ve got to make it home ASAP. I think Tesla’s almost got it.”

“You mean?”

“Mmm-hmm.” 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Brittany then hung up and rushed to get back home, only after explaining the dance teacher the reason she had to leave work early, who was absolutely fine with it but only said she could leave until after her lunch break.

Santana smiled as she looked at her phone screen which had a photo that Santana took of her, Brittany and Tesla, with Tesla in Brittany’s arms and the three of them having big smiles on her faces which Santana had saved as her background. Brittany’s background was a photo that she took on the same day which had Tesla in her arms with her pointing the phone down to get a good, clear view of Tesla being held close to Brittany’s chest, giving Santana just enough room to be able to show herself.

They loved both their background photos so much with all of their hearts.

“I love you, Britt.” she said to the image as she adored how happy Brittany looked in the photo as she held their daughter.

“I love you, Santana.” Brittany said to the image on her phone as she sat in her dance studio eating her lunch.

****

“Hey, I’m back.” Brittany announced as she entered the house, almost tripping over her own feet as she closed the door with Santana walking to her with her finger on her lips as she moved her hair away from her eyes.

“Shh! She’s in the middle of her nap. But she should be awake soon.”

Brittany groaned quietly in response, instantly regretting that she shouldn’t have stopped to get a coffee from The Lima Bean on the way back. “Why did I stop to get a coffee from The Lima Bean?!” she whispered loudly as she put her black leather handbag down by the shoe rack. “I knew I shouldn’t have! I hate you so much, you stupid coffee.”

“Well, if a coffee from The Lima Bean had feelings, I’m sure it would hate you too.” Santana teased as she chuckled slightly as Brittany folded her arms. “But either way, you still would’ve made it back here, while Tessie was having her nap.” Santana pointed out, making Brittany close her eyes then nod slowly in agreement. “But as I just said, she should be awake soon.”

“Awesome.” Brittany smiled at her wife who smiled back. “I hope she wasn’t too much trouble. She is my daughter, too. And I know what she is like when it’s me who’s taking care of her.”

“Well, you’ll be pleased to know that I called you to come back here because she’s almost got it and I wanted you to see it, too.” Santana added as she put her hands together. “I know that you’ve been dying for her to learn how to it just as much as I do. We’re her mami and mama. And we both know that we love her equally just as much as she loves us. And I--“

The conversation was interrupted by Tesla’s cooing coming from the baby monitor and upstairs from her nursery, making both her mothers smile.

“I’ll go. You should finish the coffee you hate so much.” Santana offered as she walked back upstairs to retrieve her daughter.

“Sure. But I’ll join you two once I’m finished with this bastard.” Brittany replied as she took another sip of coffee.

Santana nodded her head in response as she continued to walk upstairs to her daughter’s room.

“Hi, Dulce niña!” Brittany heard Santana coo as she immediately went upstairs, not wanting to miss a single second of what she was missing, after she had finished her coffee as if she was having a contest with Santana as to who could drink the most coffee.

“Hi!” Santana cooed as she bent down to pick Tesla out of her crib and lifting her up and in the air and rubbing noses with her before cradling her beside her hip. “I missed you so much, Tessie!” she added as she swayed side to side at a practiced ease. “And I know you missed Mama. But don’t worry because she’s right here.”

“Hey, my sweet little baby.” Brittany cooed as she crouched down to look into her daughter’s eyes as Santana held an arm around her middle and the other above her chest as she smiled at the sight of Brittany reuniting with her daughter after being away from each other for several hours.

Brittany then took Tesla from Santana’s arms, also lifting Tesla up in the air, making Tesla look down at her mother who was doing an open-mouthed smile at her, making her giggle gleefully. She and Santana both knew that the other one loved Tesla’s giggles just as much as they did.

“Aww,” Brittany crooned as she cried a few tears as Tesla rested her head on her mother’s shoulder, with Santana wiping her wife’s tears away with her thumb, encouraging her not to cry as they both knew that this was Tesla trying to say something to Brittany. “I love you too, baby.” Brittany added as the three of them left the nursery and headed back downstairs so Tesla could play with her mothers.

“Okay, let’s see if she’s got it.” Brittany said as she put Tesla down on the floor and kindly took Sparkle from Santana who had trailed back to retrieve Tesla’s pink stuffed unicorn from her crib as a way to encourage her. “Let’s see if she can finally crawl to Sparkle, then to us.”

“Come on, Tessie. Crawl to Sparkle.” Santana cooed as she smiled at the sight of Tesla laying down on her stomach with her head looking at Santana in confusion, wondering what she was trying to tell her. “Come on, you can do it.”

Tesla looked at Santana in response and then turned to see Sparkle lying by the couch, wondering why her best friend wasn’t by her side. She then saw Santana walk over to Sparkle, dropping to her knees and holding him in front of Tesla as she began to move slowly to her friend, then stopping every few seconds.

Santana gasped at what she was seeing. “You think she’s getting it?”

“I hope so.” Brittany replied as she focused on her daughter crawling over to her best friend who was just a few inches away. “We’ve both been wanting this for a while.”

“Don’t give up, sweetie, you’re almost there.” Santana encouraged her child as Tesla dropped onto the floor a few times then instantly got back up as she knew that Sparkle needed her. The bond between the two of them was something that Brittany and Santana were still trying to figure out as they had no idea as to why Tesla loved Sparkle so much. She had other stuffed animals which she loved a lot. But the bond between her and Sparkle was something completely different.

Brittany crawled along with Tesla from behind, making Santana chuckle as she shook her head slightly. Sometimes she wondered if she had married the right person. Both Santana and Brittany knew that they were right for each other but they sometimes wondered what it would’ve been like if Brittany had married someone like Artie and if Santana had married someone like Dani. Things would be completely different and Tesla Lopez-Pierce wouldn’t even be with them, which they would find heartbreaking.

“You’re almost there, Tessie.” Santana crooned as Tesla got even closer to her BFF. “Just a bit more crawling.”

“Come on, baby girl, you got this.” Brittany cooed, stopping when Tesla reached over to Sparkle who was just out of her reach, making Tesla crawl a tiny bit closer, successfully grabbing Sparkle by the horn and pulling her unicorn away from Santana who gasped happily along with Brittany at what she had just witnessed.

“She did it, Britt!” Santana exclaimed with a huge smile on her face as she and Brittany clapped at their daughter who cooed in response as she put a bit of Sparkle’s cheek in her mouth, making both her moms chuckle. “Our little girl has finally done it.”

“We’re so proud of you, sweetheart.” Brittany cooed as she picked Tesla up from the floor and sat on the couch with her close to her chest.

“Just look at her toes!” Santana pointed at Tesla’s tiny toes as Brittany held her small feet as Tesla cooed, making the two of them chuckle. “They’re so cute.”

“Just like her.” Brittany added as she smiled at Tesla before running her thumb along her daughter’s foot, then holding it with her hand as she did an open-mouthed smile, gasping happily at her and Santana’s child, making Tesla smile, too.

“This little piggy went to market,” Brittany sang as she held Tesla’s little toe (or ‘baby toe’ as Santana and Brittany referred to) and moved it slightly, feeling guilty on the inside along with Santana as they both knew exactly what that meant. “This little piggy stayed home.” Brittany added as she held Tesla’s ring toe and moved it a tiny bit, making Tesla giggle.

“You like that, bebé?” Santana cooed as she adored the sight of her wife and daughter having fun together. “Hmm?” Santana then pressed her lips to the crown of Tesla’s head, inhaling the aroma of a seven-month-old girl.

“This little piggy had roast beef,” Brittany crooned as she wiggled Tesla’s middle toe, making her chuckle slightly. “This little piggy...” she then paused, looking at her wife who grinned as she knew what was about to come next. “got kisses on her foot by her Mama!”

Tesla then squealed with laughter as Brittany began to pepper her tiny feet, refusing to stop as Santana giggled at what she was witnessing, making her decide not to beg Brittany stop what she was doing.

This was Tesla’s reward for finally being able to crawl over to her best friend without her any help from either of her mothers. The birthday wishes that Santana and Brittany had made on each of their birthdays after blowing the candles out on their cakes had finally come true.

“My birthday wish has come true, babe!” Brittany announced happily as she rubbed Tesla’s back as she played with Santana’s fingers. “I’ve been waiting so long for this moment!”

“Wait.” Santana held her hand out. “Did you wish for Tesla to crawl at some point so she could finally unlock a new achievement?”

“Well, yeah.” Brittany replied as she hunched her shoulders. “She has unlocked other achievements. Like being born healthy, eating well, burping a lot after we feed her,” the two women chuckled at that one. “And, the one which we both know Tesla loves, which is making us change her diapers.”

Santana laughed. “Yeah, that’s Tessie’s favorite, alright. Isn’t it, our little stinker?”

Brittany and Santana then exclaimed as a foul smell wafted into their nostrils, making them wonder if Tesla actually understood what her moms were talking about.

“Wow,” Brittany exhaled as she closed her eyes in disbelief, wondering how Santana had said that in perfect timing. “Seems like another diaper change is in order.”

“You want me to--“ Santana asked as she moved a few strands of hair away from her eyes.

“No, it’s okay, I got this. You deserve a break from the diaper changes. I should do the rest for today.” Brittany then picked Tesla up after tucking her hair behind her ear and then carried her upstairs to the nursery so she could be changed.

Santana smiled to herself, feeling very proud of herself for winning this one. Even though she hadn’t forced her wife to change Tesla’s diaper like all the other times she didn’t feel like being a good mother, she felt like she had thanks to Brittany’s exhaling and her eyes closing. She also felt very proud of herself when Brittany had actually offered to do it, instead of using her excuse that she was too exhausted, which is what she would normally say after coming back home from a long day of dancing. Which was the same excuse that Santana would say after coming back from work after a long day of waitressing at the Spotlight Diner.

After all, Brittany had made her change Tesla’s diapers while she was busy at her dance studio. So, this was payback.

“I appreciate you doing this for me, babe.” Santana called upstairs as she smiled at Tesla’s cooing.

“I’m only doing this because I love you.” Brittany called back as she put a clean diaper on Tesla. “I may have offered to change the little princess’s diaper, but next time, I am not going down that easily.”

“I know you’re not.” Santana answered back as she folded her arms. “Which is why I’m preparing myself.”

“Ooh, spooky. I’m really scared of you.”

“You should be, Britt. I’m terrifying.”

“I was being sarcastic.”

****

“That’s what happened after I learned how to crawl?” Tesla asked Brittany as the two of them lied on Tesla’s bed with Sparkle under Tesla’s arm with the two of them pressing their cheeks.

“Yep.” Brittany confirmed, popping the ‘p’. “After that, I changed all your dirty diapers for the rest of the day and completely forgot that I was taking care of you on Monday after the weekend until Mami came downstairs announcing that she was heading to work.”

Tesla giggled in response at what her mother had just said. Even though she didn’t remember it, she liked the fact that Brittany did.

“Can you tell me more stories tomorrow, Mama?” Tesla asked Brittany as she moved a few strands of hair away from her daughter’s eyes. “Me and Sparkle love them.”

“I’m sorry, baby, but I’m at the dance studio tomorrow.” Brittany replied as she held Tesla’s hands as she could tell her daughter was quite sad to hear that. “But you’ll be spending the day with Auntie Kitty and Auntie Marley. You excited?”

“Yeah!” Tesla exclaimed as she made a big smile appear on her face, making Brittany giggle at her daughter’s excitement.

“But now, let’s get back to sleep.” Brittany then said as she got off the bed, tucking her hair behind both ears. “Do you and Sparkle wanna come sleep with me? It’ll feel like Mami’s there with us, too.”

Tesla sniffled in response, making Brittany walk over to her and scoop her up. “Please, Mama?” she asked as she a sad puppy face while pressing Sparkle to her cheek, showing Brittany how badly they wanted it.

“Sure. Let’s go.” Brittany then exited her daughter’s room, with Tesla perched beside Brittany’s hip until they had entered the master bedroom and made it to the master bed with Brittany gently placing Tesla down on Santana’s side on the bed, then walking over to the other side of the bed so she could lay down on her side.

Tesla then crawled closer to Brittany, cuddling into her, with Sparkle being pressed against Brittany’s face.

“Hello, Sparkle.” Brittany whispered to her daughter’s friend as she smiled at the pink stuffed unicorn. “Thanks for keeping my daughter safe.” she then pressed a kiss to Sparkle’s horn.

“Sparkle has been protecting me from all the ghosts.” Tesla explained as Brittany smiled in response.

“That’s wonderful to hear.” Brittany whispered back as she ran her thumb across Tesla’s cheek. “I love you, sweetie.”

“I love you, too, Mama.”

“Goodnight, Tessie.”

“Goodnight, Mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. The fifth chapter is coming out soon. Feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want. By reading what you just read, yes, the fifth chapter will have some Karley in it. I always thought that Kitty and Marley would make an awesome couple if they were lesbians. Even though Kitty was cruel to Marley, I love the thought of the two of them being married and living together. I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories if you haven't checked them out already!!


	5. Auntie Kitty & Auntie Marley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tesla spends the day with Kitty and Marley while Brittany is at her dance studio. And her godmothers decide to tell her about the day she spent the evening with them while Santana and Brittany were out on their anniversary date at Breadstix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fifth chapter!!
> 
> I'm just letting you know this now: the next few chapters will be the other characters in this story, singing in honour of Santana, like they did for Finn in The Quarterback. The opening will be the same with 'Seasons of Love' but the songs they sing in memory of Santana will be different.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories if you haven't seen them already!!

“You nice and cosy?” Kitty asked Tesla as she and Marley sat on a blanket that the two adults had put over the couch as a way to keep the three of them warm. “Because Auntie Marley does and I just want to know if you are since you’re our goddaughter and your Mama would kill us if we didn’t protect you.”

“I’m nice and cosy, Auntie Kitty.” Tesla confirmed as she nodded her head with her legs swinging happily even though she missed her Mami.

“Okay, great.” Marley said in response as she smiled along with her wife. “We’re glad that you’re nice and cosy, sweetheart.”

“But how are you doing with Mami?” Kitty then asked as she and Marley leaned in a little bit closer. “Do you miss her?”

“Yes.” Tesla whispered loud enough for Kitty and Marley to hear, making the two of them heartbroken at her response. Even though everyone was heartbroken about Santana sadly leaving them, they hated to see her and Brittany be all sad, no matter what the situation was. “Mama misses her, too.”

“That makes sense.” Kitty agreed as she put her hands together, rubbing them to warm her hands up. “We all miss her. She was a huge part of our lives. But at least she’s with Uncle Finn, now.” Kitty then looked up, wondering what Santana and Finn were doing this very moment. Her guess; probably missing them and everyone else.

“Your mama told us the stories she told you last night.” Marley explained as Kitty nodded along with her as she moved a few strands of hair away from her eyes. “I bet that wasn’t easy, huh?”

Tesla shook her head. “We cried while having breakfast today. We were so sad.” she whispered as she buried her face into Kitty’s chest, wanting to sob tears into Kitty’s green t-shirt, making her Auntie Kitty rub soothing circles round her back.

“It’s okay, baby.” Kitty cooed even though she and Marley both knew it wasn’t since her Mami had sadly left them. “You want me and Auntie Marley to tell you about one of the happiest memories we had with you that has your Mami in it?” she then offered, making Tesla look up at her blonde aunt who stroked her niece’s hair.

“Pleease!” Tesla begged, making the two adults sitting to her left and her right chuckle slightly.

“Okay, okay.” Kitty held her hands out as she crossed her legs, then looked down at her feet. “I just realized I’m wearing the exact same outfit from the story I’m about to tell you.” Kitty then said as she looked at the green t-shirt she was wearing, followed by a pair of denim jeans and the same brown leather boots from when she sang ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas’ with the Glee club in S04 E10 – Glee, Actually.

“How do they still fit?” Marley asked with a surprised look on her face as she chuckled slightly as she looked at Kitty’s boots with Tesla playing with the zips.

“Luck, I guess.” Kitty suggested as she faced Marley before looking back down at their goddaughter. “But anyway, here’s the story of the memory that both me and Auntie Marley remember.”

****

Flashback

“Aww, there’s our little goddaughter!” Marley cooed as Santana and Brittany entered the condo that Kitty and Marley lived in with Tesla in Brittany’s arms. “Hi, baby!” she then tapped Tesla’s nose, making her giggle as Santana did an open-mouthed smile at her one-year-and-one-month-old daughter.

“Hey, you guys.” Kitty said to her friends as she got up from the couch and walked over to them. “Seems like the day has finally arrived. Hope you two have a good anniversary date night. I would tell you to have a great anniversary date night but your dates are nothing compared to mine and Marley’s.”

“Nice to see you, too.” Brittany answered back as she turned to look at her daughter who was wriggling her fists as her mother rocked her up and down in her arms. “Now, you be a good girl for Auntie Kitty and Auntie Marley, okay, Tessie?” she then crooned to Tesla as she held her tiny fists our for Marley who took her into her arms, inhaling the aroma of a 13-month-old baby.

“Hi, sweet girl.” Marley cooed as she rubbed Tesla’s back while smiling as she swayed side to side. “I’m your auntie Marley. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Okay, well, we wish we could stay but we have a reservation at Breadstix.” Santana announced as she and Brittany smiled at each other as Brittany took the diaper bag off her back.

“Here’s Tesla’s diaper bag.” Brittany said as she placed the diaper bag on the floor. “You should be able to find everything you need in here: diapers, wet wipes, her pacifier, her baby food, her bibs, more diapers just in case-- I think you know where I’m going with this.” she added as she named the things in Tesla’s diaper bag that Kitty and Marley would need to use while she and Santana were on their date night at Breadstix to celebrate the anniversary of their marriage.

“Yeah, we do.” Kitty replied as she folded her arms, smiling at the sight of her wife holding their little niece. “Well, have fun, you two. Don’t get into too much trouble.”

“I’m sure we won’t, Kitty.” Santana replied to her friend with a straight face before turning to the young child in Marley’s arms. “I’m just gonna miss this little bundle of joy so much.” she then crooned as she peppered kisses to Tesla’s cheek. “Bye, mi pequeño amor. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, gorgeous.” Brittany cooed as she peppered kisses to Tesla’s head, wishing that she didn’t have leave the girl that she had given birth to for a limited amount of time until they reunited. But they both knew that she was in safe hands. “See you soon. Me and Mami love you, so, so much.”

Santana and Brittany both planted one last kiss to Tesla’s nose before they both left Kitty and Marley’s condo, leaving Tesla with her two aunts.

“Okay, little one.” Kitty cooed as she looked into Tesla’s eyes. “Tonight, the three of us are gonna have some fun. How does that sound, huh?”

Tesla giggled at the open-mouthed smile that Kitty was doing to amuse her niece, making Marley smile at what her wife was doing.

“You are so good with babies, Kitty.” Marley said sweetly as she adored the sight of her wife bouncing Tesla at a practiced ease. “How do you do it?”

“I took care of Coach Sylvester’s daughter, Robin, while I was captain of the Cheerios! at high school.” Kitty explained as she rocked Tesla’s back and forth. “I don’t know if I miss those days or if I’m glad that they’re over because they were the days when I manipulated and bullied you.”

“Mmm. I remember them, all right.” Marley replied as she nodded slightly. “I’m just glad that we ended being enemies. I’ll never forget our wedding day when I finally decided to forgive you for making me think I was gaining weight until I would be fat like my mom.”

“I knew you would forgive me someday.” Kitty answered back as she pressed a kiss to Tesla’s head, making Marley chuckle. “Because I am your wife and the love of your life and I love you very much.”

“I love you, too.” Marley whispered as she took a few steps closer and pecked her wife on the lips before kissing Tesla’s nose. “Who’s our special little goddaughter? You’re our special little goddaughter!”

Tesla cooed as she raised a fist in the air, catching the attention of both her aunts as Kitty caught her little fist and gasped with a happy face, making Tesla smile in response before giggling as Marley ran her finger along her cheeks.

Marley then got Tesla’s play mat out and was just getting Sparkle as Kitty gently placed Tesla down before kneeling by her side as she giggled slightly while rubbing Tesla’s pink open-toed onesie with a cupcake on it.

****

“Aw, I’m so glad that we’re here.” Brittany exclaimed as she and Santana sat at their table at Breadstix, eating their starters which was (well, breadsticks). “It feels like ages since we were here.”

“We were here last week, Britt.” Santana pointed out as she swallowed the last bite of her last breadstick. “Don’t you remember? So, we could catch up with Rory and Sugar?”

“Oh, yeah.” Brittany remembered as the memory of her, Santana and Tesla seated at a table with Tesla on Sugar’s lap came back to her after it had been erased from her mind for seven whole days. “I love that leprechaun.”

“Yeah, he is a good-looking leprechaun.” Santana replied as she smiled at her wife, even though she knew that Rory was not a leprechaun, and was just pretending to be one so he could grant Brittany three wishes in order to get into her pot of gold. “Anyway, I know what I’m gonna be ordering,” she added as she looked the menu, her eyes paused at something that she knew that Brittany loved a lot. “spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Yay.” Brittany cheered as she clapped her hands with a smile on her face. “Then we can do the long-piece-of-spaghetti-scene from "Lady and the Tramp."

“Exactly.” Santana smiled as she put the menu down on the table. “I know how much you love that movie. More than you love your wife and your daughter.”

“That’s not true.” Brittany answered back as she shook her head. “I love you and Tessie equally. Family and friends, first. "Lady and the Tramp" is probably just under the time I was Cinderella in my third-grade play. And since you, my beautiful wife, are having spaghetti and meatballs, then I will be having the same as you.”

“Sounds delicious.” Santana said in response, just as the waitress came over with a notepad in her hand.

“What can I get you two lovely ladies this evening?”

****

“Hey, Tessie.” Marley gasped as she showed Tesla her pink stuffed unicorn. “Who’s this? Huh? Do you know who this is? Hmm? It’s Sparkle!”

Tesla clapped her hands as Marley placed Sparkle down in front of her, making her tumble over as she tried to get onto her front so she could crawl to her friend with Marley and Kitty laughing their hearts out. They knew that Tesla had learned to crawl five months ago but they loved it when she would entertain the people who loved her.

Marley then shifted a little closer as Kitty helped Tesla onto her front so she could crawl over to grab her stuffed animal and take her into her arms.

“Hi, Tessie!” Marley crooned in a voice to make it seem like Sparkle was speaking to her. “Come to me and give me a hug!”

Kitty and Marley then smiled as Tesla crawled over to Sparkle, gently hitting his head with her hand before taking her friend into her arms and putting his cheek in her mouth like she normally would every time she got the chance. They literally couldn’t stop giggling at the sight that they were adoring so much. But they knew that Tesla might want to be fed or she might be due a change soon, so they had to be very careful until Santana and Brittany got back from Breadstix to pick her up.

“Hey, babe?” Marley asked Kitty as she smiled at Kitty who was tickling Tesla’s sides, laughing at the baby’s giggling.

“Yeah?” Kitty looked up as she ran her fingers along Tesla’s back as the two of them knew very well that Tesla did not like having attention drawn away from her.

“Do you ever think of us as a young Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray?” Marley added as she waited for Kitty’s response as she thought for a few seconds, wondering what to reply with as she hadn’t really thought of that at all while they were together. “I may not be on Broadway like Rachel but I do like her work a lot, and you sort of remind me of Quinn. And you did used to bully me and manipulate me while at high school and I heard that Quinn used to bully Rachel only because she was afraid to tell her that she really liked her. Which is exactly what you did to me.”

“I guess so.” Kitty agreed as she pulled the zips of her brown leather boots up. “I hadn’t really thought of that. I guess we are kind of like Rachel and Quinn. I mean, I did look up to Quinn, aspiring to be her. And I think it was a success.”

“You don’t think it. You know it.” Marley corrected while pointing her finger at Kitty. “You know that you were just like Quinn while we were in high school. Well, until everyone in the glee club, apart from you, got transferred to different schools because we lost Sectionals even though we were singing in honour of Finn. I’m sure he’s very proud of the glee club for not giving up.”

“True.” Kitty answered back as she nodded her head in agreement. “And I’m sure Mr. Schue is proud of all of us, too. Mainly because if none of us even went to McKinley, there wouldn’t even be a glee club.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Marley hummed in response with wide eyes as she nodded, making Kitty close her eyes as she chuckled.

“Stop it.” Kitty giggled as she looked away from Marley. “Stop making that face or else you’re gonna have to change Tessie’s diaper.”

“Ok, I’ll stop,” Marley replied immediately as she stopped pulling the face that was making her wife unable to control herself. “you have me beaten. I wouldn’t want to change Tessie’s diaper but I would want to feed her since she looks adorable while being fed.”

“There’s nothing wrong with changing diapers.” Kitty scrunched her face up slightly as she ran her fingers across the tiny hairs on Tesla’s head. “It’s just cleaning up a baby. It’s not that bad. And you’ve changed Tessie’s diapers before.”

“I know, I just feel like I should be feeding Tesla this time.” Marley responded as she moved her hands slightly. “But I’m obviously not gonna be unfair and just let you change all of Tessie’s dirty diapers until Brittany and Santana get back. Because I will change them, too.”

“Well, that’s nice to hear.” Kitty smiled at Marley as the two of them stood up as Kitty picked Tesla up off the floor and into her arms. “Now, please be a lamb and feed our little goddaughter so you change her first dirty diaper.”

Marley exhaled through her nose in disbelief. “You may have won this battle but next time, I’m not going down that easily.”

****

“Hey, babe,” Brittany said to Santana as she smiled at the sight of her wife eating meatballs with tomato sauce, making Brittany grab a napkin that was lying next to her. “you’ve got a little tomato sauce on your cheek.”

Brittany then leaned over slightly and wiped the tomato sauce off of Santana’s cheek, making her wife smile sweetly as she swallowed another forkful of spaghetti.

“Gracias, mi hermosa esposa.” Santana answered back as she kissed Brittany’s cheek. “Do you think we might be able to stay for some dessert? I know how much you love the chocolate cake here.”

“Hopefully.” Brittany replied as she raised her eyebrows slightly. “If we have time for the one-piece-of-spaghetti-between-the-two-of-us part.”

Santana chuckled as she closed her eyes. “Fine. Let’s do it.” Santana and Brittany then jabbed their forks into Santana’s spaghetti and began to eat some of the noodles that were still remaining on her plate until they were able to get the same noodle and began to suck it until they leaned over to each other and kissed the love of their life on the lips for about ten seconds before bringing the scene to an end.

“Yay! We did it!” Brittany exclaimed with a quiet inside voice as she knew very well that she and Santana were not alone and that there were other people dining at Breadstix. “Real life "Lady and the Tramp."

“Yeah.” Santana agreed with a chuckle. “Real life "Lady and the Tramp." Now we can have dessert.”

“All right!” Brittany punched the air as she looked at the dessert menu, with her eyes only focusing on one thing.

“Would you by any chance be having the chocolate cake of Breadstix which you love so much?” Santana asked with a grin as she knew what the answer was.

“Of course, I am!”

“I thought so. And I am going to have a nice slice of cheesecake. And you are going to be a lamb and pay the bill when it’s time to go pick up Tessie.”

“Of course, I am.”

****

“Well, I just changed her diaper.” Marley announced as she came out of the bathroom with Tesla beside her hip as her black leather boots clip clopped over to Kitty who was sitting by the counter. “You’ll be pleased to know that you’re changing her next diaper which will be due after I feed her.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Kitty replied as she exhaled deeply. “I should have changed Tessie’s first dirty diaper. But whatever.”

“Why do you even like changing Tessie’s diapers?” Marley asked with a confused look as she bounced Tesla side to side as she rubbed her back soothingly. “Is it something you love doing every time we babysit her?”

“Okay, I’ll tell you.” Kitty crossed her legs before turning around on the stool to face her wife and niece. “It’s not my favourite thing to do when taking care of our little goddaughter. But I just love making her laugh when I have the chance. Like, when I’m feeding her, playing with her, or even changing her diaper. I know that doesn’t sound like the girl who bullied you and manipulated you in high school and it really doesn’t sound like the woman you married. But believe me, I have changed a lot over the years.”

“I understand.” Marley answered back with a nod as she stroked Tesla’s head before pressing a few kisses to it. “I also like making Tesla laugh. Even while changing her diapers.”

“Wow.” Kitty exclaimed in response as she widened her eyes. “We may like a lot of the same things but I thought that was just me.”

“Do you know what time Brittany and Santana will be back?” Marley asked her wife as the two of them walked over to the play mat and kneeling down with Marley putting Tesla on it so she could play with her toys. “Because I still need to feed Tesla her banana, blueberry and blackberry oatmeal that Brittany made for her.”

“Ooh,” Kitty widened her eyes slightly as her phone chimed. “Speak of the devil. Brittany and Santana have just ordered dessert and should be back in about 30 minutes because after Breadstix, they’re gonna go for a nice walk in the park to get some fresh air which should just about give them enough time to burn the calories before coming back here to get this sweet little girl.”

Marley ran her thumb along Tesla’s cheek, smiling as Tesla cooed at her aunt, making Kitty adore the scene so much that she wanted to cry tears of joy. She then chuckled as Marley peppered kisses to Tesla’s head.

“You like that, huh?” Kitty cooed in a baby voice as she smiled at Tesla who laughed at Kitty as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, you do! Pretty soon, you will be fed by Auntie Marley, then I will change your diaper, and then your mami and mama will come and get you, yeah!”

Tesla then began to fuss, making Marley begin to panic as she didn’t remember what to do since the last time Tesla had gotten fussy while Santana and Brittany were out.

“Oh, God, um…” Marley panicked as she couldn’t figure out what to do to calm her niece down. “Kitty, what do I do?”

“Relax, babe, I got this.” Kitty then picked Tesla up and cradled her beside her hip, letting out a soft shushing noise as she swayed side to side while holding her against her chest. “It’s okay, baby.” She crooned, smiling at Tesla who just blinked in response. “It’s okay.”

“You are so good at this.” Marley said kindly as she found the scene, she was witnessing very heart warming. “It’s almost impossible to believe.”

“Well, believe it, because you are seeing it.” Kitty answered back as she looked back down at Tesla, chuckling slightly. “Do you want your blankie, sweetheart? Does someone want their blankie? Auntie Marley, please be a lamb and go get Tessie’s blankie for her. Thank you.”

Marley sighed as she shook her head. “And I just changed her diaper.”

****

“Phew! I’m so glad we had this walk to burn off the calories.” Brittany exclaimed as she and Santana walked through the park, looking at the night sky, admiring how beautiful it was. “But I think it would’ve been nicer if Tessie was here with us.”

“I agree with you there, Britt.” Santana replied as she threw her arm onto Brittany’s shoulder, leaning into her side as they walked back to Marley and Kitty’s condo to pick up Tesla so they could all go home.

“But there is something that’s been on my mind for a while.” Brittany added as Santana turned to face her. “How are Kitty and Marley the godparents to our daughter? I can see how we made Marley and Kitty the godparents to our special little girl since they’re people we can trust. But I don’t see why Rachel and Quinn made Artie and Tina the godparents to Lucy, and how Kurt and Blaine made Rory and Sugar the godparents to Eliza. I sometimes wonder what it would be like if the kids had different godparents. Things would be completely different.”

“I can see where you’re going with this.” Santana answered back as she agreed with Brittany at what the world would be like if Lucy, Tesla and Eliza all had different godparents. “But I don’t think the kids would like that. We only asked Kitty and Marley to be the godparents since they are in a similar relationship to us and they don’t have a girl who is annoying on Broadway.”

“That is so true.” Brittany chuckled with her eyes closed. “But we need to show Rachel some respect since Tessie said her first word to her instead of me.”

“I hate to say this, Britt. But you’re right.” Santana said in response slowly as they left the park and walked down the street.

“Now, let’s go get Tessie. Our baby girl needs us.”

****

“There we go!” Marley crooned as she fed Tesla one last mouthful of the oatmeal that Brittany had made for her. “Did you enjoy that?” She laughed at Tesla’s cooing as Kitty wiped her little niece’s mouth with a baby wipe before taking her out of her high chair so she could burp her.

Marley and Kitty chuckled every time Tesla burped as her Auntie Kitty patted her back, making her bring up wind. But the highlight, in Marley’s opinion, was when Tesla turned to face Kitty as she patted her back before burping in her godmother’s face, making Marley and Kitty laugh so hard, they both thought that they would cry tears.

“Charming.” Kitty said with a straight face as she brought the burping to an end. “But now let’s change your diaper, Miss Stinky.”

Marley’s eyes followed Kitty as she headed for the bathroom with Tesla in one arm and a fresh diaper and baby wipes in the other, sighing in relief as Kitty closed the door with her boot as Marley was glad to not have to change another one of Tesla’s dirty diapers. She smiled every time she heard Kitty squeaking as she made, what Marley presumed, were open-mouthed smiles as she changed Tesla’s diaper and when she cleaned her up before putting the clean diaper on Tesla. She couldn’t stop smiling every time she heard Kitty squeak noises until she came out of the bathroom with Tesla beside her hip.

“Ooh, perfect timing.” Kitty chuckled as there was a knock at the door, alerting Marley and Kitty that Santana and Brittany had returned to collect their daughter. “Babe, could you please--“

“Be a lamb and go answer the door?” Marley cut off as she waved her arms around slightly. “Sure.” She added walked over to the door with her black leather boots clip clopping along until she got to the front door, and looked through the peephole to confirm that it was Santana and Brittany on the other side.

“What have you done with our dulce angelito?” Santana asked sternly as she and Brittany stepped inside the condo with Brittany closing the door behind her. “Please say she’s still alive.”

Tesla’s cooing was proof that she was still alive as Brittany and Santana walked even further into the condo to see Kitty in the kitchen, bouncing her niece at a practiced ease.

“Hey, look who’s here!” Kitty crooned as she pointed at Tesla’s parents who were smiling at her, making Tesla wriggle in Kitty’s arms as Santana walked over to her daughter.

“Hi, my dulce corazoncito.” Santana cooed as she did an open-mouthed smile, taking Tesla from Kitty, smiling gleefully as she and Brittany had finally reunited with their child. “Did you have fun with Auntie Kitty and Auntie Marley?”

“We had lots of fun.” Kitty replied as she leaned by the kitchen counter. “We played with toys, Marley fed her, don’t worry, we gave her the oatmeal, which got all over her mouth, it was hysterical. I’ll send you the picture later. And we both changed Tessie’s dirty diapers. But Marley went first, of course.”

“I sure did.” Marley confirmed as she folded her arms.

“Well, that’s nice to hear.” Santana smiled as she adored the sight of Brittany crouching down to pepper Tesla’s face with kisses. “Did you enjoy Mama’s oatmeal that she made for you? We know you ate it but did you enjoy it?”

“Of course, she did.” Kitty replied as she put her hands on her hips after moving a few strands of hair away from her eyes. “The proof will be on the photo we will send you later.”

“Okay, thanks for letting us know.” Brittany answered back as tickled Tesla’s cheek with her pinkie. “Well, babe. I guess it’s time for us to take the little princess back to her castle so she can have a bath and be put to bed by us.”

“I strongly agree with you.” Santana nodded as Brittany went over to pick up the diaper bag, strapping it on her back before picking up Sparkle.

“Thanks again, for taking care of her while we were at Breadstix for our anniversary date.” Brittany said kindly as she kissed Tesla’s cheek. “We really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Kitty responded as she waved her hand down. “We’re family. And we really like the fact that we’re the godmothers. She’s so cute!”

“Kitty!” said a voice that didn’t sound familiar to any of the adults, making them all turn their heads to face the baby who was beside Santana’s hip. “Kitty!” she said again as she pointed at Kitty, making everyone gasp as Tesla had said her second word.

“Babe!” Marley exclaimed to her wife as she covered her hand with her mouth. “She said your name!”

“She did!” Kitty replied with a chuckle as she smiled gleefully at Tesla Lopez-Pierce as Santana bounced her slightly.

“Kitty!” Tesla repeated for the third time in a row, pointing at Kitty again, making Kitty clap her hands as the others continued to smile.

“That’s right baby. I’m your auntie Kitty!” Kitty cooed as she walked a few steps closer and pressed a kiss to her little niece’s nose. “And your auntie Kitty loves you so, so much!”

“I’m glad I got that on video!” Marley announced happily as she showed everyone the footage that she had recorded of Tesla saying her second word, making everyone smile at the memory they would never forget. “I’m gonna send this to everyone in the group chat.”

“And on that note, I really think we should get going since it is almost this little one’s bedtime.” Brittany said as she and Santana headed for the door and stopping a few seconds before opening it so Brittany could give Tesla her pacifier. “Bye, guys. Looking forward to taking care of her again someday?”

“Oh, hell to the yeah!” Kitty replied cheerfully as she raised her hands in the air with her eyes closed, making her wife chuckle and kiss her cheek.

“You’re so funny, babe.” Marley cooed as she put her arm around Kitty’s neck and put her hand on her shoulder. “Which is why I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Kitty crooned in response as they pecked each other on the lips.

“Okay, I don’t think I can take another second of this,” Santana said with a straight face as she opened the door with one hand since she was holding her daughter in her other arm with her hand supporting her bottom. “this is reminding me too much of Quinn and Rachel.”

Kitty and Marley looked at each other with wide eyes, feeling stunned with the words that had just come out of Santana’s mouth.

“I thought it was just us.” Kitty whispered softly to her wife as Marley nodded slowly in response.

“Well, surprisingly, it’s not.” Marley answered back as they turned to face Brittany and Santana as they stepped outside their condo. “Looking forward to seeing you guys again!”

“You, too!” Brittany called back as she and Santana began to walk over to their car, with Brittany strapping Tesla into her car seat before putting her blankie on top of her and kissing her cheek as she closed the door.

“Bye, you guys!” Santana called from the KIA as she waved at Kitty and Marley who waved back with smiles on their faces as Santana started the engine and drove away with Brittany waving at them one last time.

Marley and Kitty then closed the front door once the KIA was out of sight, missing their goddaughter already.

****

“I said the word “Kitty” when I was with you two while Mami and Mama were at Bweadstix?” Tesla asked her aunts as she sat on Kitty’s lap, making them chuckle at the way she pronounced the name of the restaurant that everyone in the family loves.

“You sure did.” Marley confirmed with a nod. “And we will never forget it.”

“What time is Mama coming to get me?” Tesla added as she changed the subject which made Kitty look at the time on her phone.

“She should be back any minute now.” Kitty replied, chuckling at the sound of a person knocking at the door the second she had finished her sentence. “Timed it perfectly.”

The three of them then got off the couch and headed over to the front door so they could answer it, but only after Marley had looked through the peephole to confirm who it was.

“Mama!” Tesla cheered happily as she ran towards Brittany who immediately crouched down for a hug.

“Hi, cupcake!” Brittany cooed as she lifted her daughter up in the air, then exhaled deeply as Tesla cuddled into her. “Did you have fun with Auntie Kitty and Auntie Marley?”

“We sure did.” Marley answered back as Brittany stepped inside, refusing to take her white sneakers off. “A few minutes after we’d made pepperoni pizza, that chef’s hat did not suit you, babe.” She added as she faced Marley who giggled at the image of herself wearing a white chef’s hat, remembering a few hours ago when they had made pepperoni pizza for lunch which they all enjoyed. “We even told Tesla the story about when we took care of her while you and Santana were at Breadstix, celebrating your anniversary, and when you two came back to pick her up, she said the word “Kitty”, making us all very proud of her.”

“Ah, yes, I remember that.” Brittany looked up at the ceiling as she thought back to one of the happiest memories of her life when her and Santana’s daughter was an infant. She was kind of glad those days were over but was sad that they were gone because she would never forget the fun times they had while Tesla was just a baby. “And, talking of Breadstix, I have a question I would like to ask you.”

“Is it related to the restaurant everyone loves?” Kitty asked with a grin as she put her hands on her hips as she pulled her pants up slightly.

“Yes, it does.” Brittany said in response as she pointed at the other blonde. “I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with me and Tessie at Breadstix for dinner?”

“Of course, we do.” Marley chuckled as she and Kitty smiled before putting their winter coats on since they already had their black leather and brown leather boots on. “What kind of question is that?” she then teased while giggling.

Brittany giggled back. “Santana and I definitely made the right decision of choosing you two as the godmothers.”

“You sure did.” Marley agreed as the four of them stepped outside the condo with Kitty locking the door behind her and putting her house keys and purse into her coat pocket.

“And we are so glad that we are a part of Tessie’s life.” Kitty added as they began walking towards the restaurant that they all knew Santana loved so much.

“Bweadstix, here we come!” Tesla yelled cheerfully, making the adults burst out laughing as they walked down the street, with Kitty and Marley’s boots clip clopping down the pavement.

“Yeah!” Brittany laughed as she kissed Tesla’s cheek with a big smile on her face as she bounced Tesla back up.

“Breadstix, here we come!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter!! The sixth chapter is coming out soon!! I'm just letting you know this now: the next few chapters will be the other characters in this story, singing in honour of Santana, like they did for Finn in The Quarterback. The opening will be the same with 'Seasons of Love' but the songs they sing in memory of Santana will be different. I hope you'll enjoy my other Glee stories if you haven't seen them already!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> I really wish Naya didn’t sadly leave us, but at least she died a hero’s death.
> 
> This is dedicated to Naya, since she played my favourite character on Glee - Santana Lopez-Pierce.
> 
> Even though Naya is gone, she will always remain a legend. And at least she's reunited with Cory. I'm sure they're both glad to see each other again.
> 
>   
> (1987 - 2020)


End file.
